Multi-screen interaction refers to a series of operations such as transmission, parsing, presentation, and control performed for multimedia (audio, video, image, and the like) content on screens of different terminals, for example, a plurality of types of devices, such as a television, a mobile terminal, and a personal computer. Multi-screen interaction may share presented content on devices of different terminal platforms simultaneously and can enrich a user's multimedia life.
Currently, most homes are equipped with devices such as a set top box (STB) or a home media server. Generally, a device at home such as a television is connected to the STB or the home media server. The STB or the home media server can be connected to a home network (for example, a network at home based on a router), while generally, a mobile terminal (for example, a smartphone or a tablet computer) can also be connected to the home network. Currently, one of multi-screen interaction methods is as follows. The STB or the home media server aggregates or receives media content from an external network server; when the mobile terminal or the television requires multi-screen interaction and receives same media content, the STB or the home media server acquires device information of the mobile terminal or the television (where, the device information includes but is not limited to resolution, a device brand, a device model, and the like), performs transcoding for the media content according to the device information, sends the media content after the transcoding to the mobile terminal or the television for playing, and meanwhile, synchronizes play states of the mobile terminal and the television.
In the process of implementing embodiments of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem.
The multi-screen interaction in the prior art needs to depend on the STB or the home media server. When the STB or the home media server is offline, the multi-screen interaction cannot be performed.